


in spite of all evidence

by xslytherclawx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, POV BB-8, Remix, Remix Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: BB-8 had had it.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Remix Revival 2020, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	in spite of all evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Spoonfuls of Caf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191817) by [venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru). 



BB-8 had _had_ it. He liked Poe. He generally thought he was really lucky to have a friend like Poe; Poe treated him like a _friend,_ and BB-8 knew how rare that could be, even now.

They had each other’s backs, no matter what happened.

But this… this was too much.

He knew that sometimes when organic lifeforms slept, they made obnoxious noises that were, in the case of humans and several others, in part due to some difficulty breathing or some blockage in the respiratory system. There were procedures to fix it, of course, and Poe could take care of it any time he wanted.

The problem was that Poe didn’t believe him.

“What are you talking about?” Poe asked the first time BB-8 brought it up to him. “I don’t snore.”

“Of course you do!” BB-8 beeped furiously. 

“I don’t,” Poe said firmly, as if that meant the discussion was over. 

BB-8 didn’t know why he was so reluctant to admit this. It was an easy fix, and even if he didn’t _want_ to fix it (no one would force him to, after all), he should at least be willing to acknowledge that he _snored._

But he wasn’t.

“Trust me, buddy, if I snored, I’d know it.”

BB-8 kindly told him what he could do with his opinion and went off to find someone who could help.

* * *

General Organa was no help.

How Leia Organa – who had helped bring down the Empire – wasn’t able to help with an issue as simple as Poe snoring, BB-8 didn’t know.

It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ to help. That would be understandable; she was a busy woman and had a lot on her mind. Poe’s snoring likely was not a top priority.

But she assured BB-8 (when he caught her after a briefing) that she _did_ want to help, and BB-8 didn’t register her words as a lie. He didn’t see why she’d lie, anyway. If she didn’t have time, she could simply say that, and BB-8 would understand.

“I would if I could, but you know Poe. How stubborn he is. There’s nothing I could do to convince him to even admit it, much less do something about it.”

BB-8 heaved a sigh (or what counted as one for BB units), and considered his remaining options.

It didn’t look great.

* * *

It was Konnix, in the end, who gave him the idea. 

It was months after he approached General Organa, and BB-8 had all but given up hope. Poe wouldn’t listen to reason, and even General Organa thought it was a lost cause. BB-8 didn’t think anyone else on base would be of any help.

But Konnix was.

Of course, Konnix didn’t give him the idea directly. She didn’t quite know how to talk to him (or at least she couldn’t quite understand him), and that was fine. BB-8 had Poe; he didn’t need to talk to _everyone._ (Sometimes it was better that he couldn’t; he suspected not everyone at base would be as kind to him if they knew what he was really saying half the time).

But he _did_ overhear Konnix tell Tico about another droid showing her a recording of Pava doing something heroic and badass (BB-8 didn’t know what; he didn’t care about the details). 

He had recording capabilities!

It was so simple! He could just record Poe snoring and then Poe would be forced to confront the reality of his condition!

He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it earlier, but that didn’t really matter: BB-8 would have his vindication!

* * *

Of course, after BB-8 came up with his plan, it took two full weeks for him to catch Poe snoring, and another week for him to get video of it that he could use.

Once he was armed with his evidence, he didn’t waste any time. He went to confront Poe the next morning.

He expected an apology for not believing him.

He did not expect Poe to frown and say, “That’s not real.”

“It is,” BB-8 insisted. “I recorded you last night.”

Poe shook his head. “You must’ve tampered with it. I’m not that gullible, buddy. I know don’t snore. I told you before.”

BB-8 wanted to scream, but he forced himself to remain calm as he tried to reason with Poe.

To no avail.

Even faced with evidence, Poe wasn’t going to listen.

* * *

BB-8 tried it a few more times over the years, but Poe was never willing to believe him. BB-8 even enlisted some other friendly droids to help, and even a few organic lifeforms, but Poe wouldn’t believe anyone.

BB-8 knew the truth.

Poe Dameron snored.

And BB-8 was becoming increasingly convinced that he would never admit it.

He didn’t understand why; there was nothing inherently shameful in snoring. It was a simple biological complication that some humans had. 

But Poe was adamant.

He didn’t snore. Anyone who claimed he did was lying. BB-8, and anyone else with evidence, was tampering. He would know if he snored. Because that was something organic lifeforms knew.

He maintained that he’d never snored once in his life.

Eventually, BB-8 gave up.

Poe wanted to live in denial, and there were bigger things to worry about, like the First Order.

* * *

BB-8 thought he was imagining it at first, but no – Rey and Finn were talking about it right in front of him as Poe lay on the couch, sleeping.

"One day I'm going to _record_ his snoring," Finn said.

Finally!

Even if Poe would never admit it, BB-8 could tell them his story.

Of course, there was the minor complication that Finn still couldn’t understand him (honestly).

So he turned to Rey.

“I already tried that,” BB-8 told her. “He didn’t believe me! He insisted I tampered with the recording!”

Rey laughed, and told Finn what he said. 

Finn snickered and said, "Right. Figures.” He still measured out three spoonfuls of caf (BB-8 didn’t understand why organic lifeforms were so interested in the stuff, but he supposed it was one of their fundamental differences).


End file.
